Standing All Alone
by Madam Mirical
Summary: Alexandra is a 17 year old  Gothic  teen. Her life is boring untill... Mike a mystery guy shows up. For her it's love at first site, this story leads into twists for the two. Will one of them end up... Standing All Alone in the end? Read,Review,Love?
1. Chapter 1

Standing All Alone.

Chapter One

My name is Alexandra Parker my story began on a slow afternoon at the small

diner I work at. Business was always slow I guess but that day when I first saw you my

heart stopped . The way your blue eyes sparkled when the sun hit them ,your smile ,your

long black hair that went down to your neck, and even your crooked smile. I guess you

can say I fell for you the first time I saw you…

"Waitress.. Waitress " he was trying to get

my attention oh no what do I say I lost my words all I could say was

"yes"

he laughed, as if I said something funny

"can you take my order?" he said

"yes"

it seemed to be the only word I could remember to say.

"What would you like?"

I smiled my biggest accomplishment today! I remembered how to talk ha-ha

"Ill have a water please."

I smiled and giggled to myself, that I remembered how to talk

"Is something funny about that?"

puzzlement crossed over his face.

"No no sorry its just something I was thinking about from earlier. But ill get your water

right away sir"

I smiled and walked away dieing

a little inside, I was so so so so embarrassed . When I gave him his water he ordered no

food, he just sat there sipping his water I watched him for what seemed like forever he

was so beautiful.

"Waitress"

it was as if I heard him saying those first words he said to

me when we met.

"Waitress…waitress…waitress!"

oh my god… oh no oh no oh no!

"Yes ill have your bill right away sorry"

ugg I might as well just drown in a pool of tears!

No I have to collect myself I gave him his bill and he paid and gave a tip that was way to

much for the crappy service I gave him and besides he only had a water why was he

giving me twenty dollars?

Chapter Two

It was the first day of twelfth grade I brushed my long dark brown hair and looked in the

mirror at my grey eyes. They looked sad like always I guess maybe cause I'm going back

to being the girl called Azrael, which means (Angel Of Death in Hebrew.)I know people

get bad nicknames but for real ever since I started school I was the devil a witch satins

spawn just cause I dress different look different act different doesn't mean its right to

make fun of me. I walked into school I had a black miniskirt on, my black sneakers,

and my favorite black tank with a pink skull on front. I walked in to class with my usual

nick name being yelled across the hall

"Azrael!"

I really do hate my life. I walked in class

and sat in my back corner seat, then he walked in the guy from the diner I hid my face

in my hands.

"Hello class we have a new student his name is Michael Andrews"

said my teacher

"Mike for short though"

Michael said. I peeked out of my hands just a glimpse that's all I needed but…

"Mike why don't you take a seat next to Alexandra"

the teacher said while pointing at the empty seat in front of me oh my god why don't they

just kill me I hid my face again. He took his seat and looked up at me by this time my

head was up and glued to the chalk board anything to distract me from him. The bell

finally rang but as I got up I dropped all my stuff on the floor, of course of all the things

that could happen that would. I started to pick my stuff up, and of course Mike had to

help me ugg why am I such a klutz? I couldn't believed I did that.

"Are you ok?" he said to me

"yes thanks for asking"

I quickly left the class room, after that school flew by and I finally got to go home

I laid in my bed just thinking about everything. About him the way my heart raced when I

saw him wait no I cant think like this no I'm not aloud. I thought about him all night

finally I fell asleep but when I woke up and went to shut my window, I saw him standing

there in my front yard I know it sounds crazy but it was oh so real.

Chapter Three

It was finally the weekend time to sleep in, nock…nock…nock or so I thought my

best friend Kayla and Olivia came in my room and jumped on me.

"Why why do you do this to me?"

then Kayla said what I thought was a total lie

"Come on were hanging out with that new guy at school Mike."

My life is over before I knew it my makeup was on I was in a Hetalia t-shirt and some

jeans I was being lazy today. I walked outside and across the street there he was he looked

like an angel of the night, even though it's the day-time I smiled at him god he was

gorgeous.

"Hey" I said to him

he looked at me as if I was an angel

"Ohh hey" he responded,

did he think I was ugly? Oh no he hates me I knew it god why did they have to put me in

this situation? I looked at my friends like I was about to die. They just smiled at me

then out of no where Kayla and Olivia both said

"sorry but we have to go do… something"

they smiled at me and left. Now it was just me and… Mike I smiled at him and he smiled

at me

"would you like to go for a walk with me" he said

"sure"

I smiled at him. I bet he couldn't tell but there were a million little butterfly's in my

stomach . As time flew by are walk had finally stopped we were at a park I once saw

when I was younger but only me and…

"when I was younger I came here all of the time with a girl her name was Alexandra of

course she was younger back then. So she wouldn't remember me probably, I fell in love

with her and I made her a promise that I would never leave her side but… I broke our

promise so I hope she will forgive me."

He said it and I could see the sadness in his eyes and when he looked at me blood

trickled down his face from his eyes.

"That story sounds familiar in fact me and a boy Mike was his name funny the same as

yours. And only he and I knew about this park every time we needed to get away we

would come here. We were I guess you can say childhood sweethearts. There isn't a day

that goes by that I don't think about him. We were in love and he promised he promised

me he would never leave me but in the end he left me… he left me standing all alone I

waited for hours in the woods searching for him. I finally collapsed when a younger

couple found me. But if I could have anything in this world its him he taught me that even

though I'm different its what's on the inside counts so I would forgive him for leaving me

there just as long as I could see him."

I said it and when I looked at him I realized for the first time that this boy Mike is the one

from when I was younger.

"Mike your him aren't you?" I said with a tear rolling down my cheek.


	2. chapter

I said with a tear rolling down my cheek.

"yes I am Alexandra and I'm so sorry for doing that to you."

My heart stopped it was as if time stopped I couldn't speak words weren't important to

me at the moment. All I could do was run and hug him for the boy I've loved my whole

life. was right in front of me and I couldn't loose him again.

He hugged me tightly

"Alex I cant loose you again please, please be mine."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing my heart was racing time had stopped at that

Moment and everything I've ever wanted was right there staring me in the face

With his beautiful eyes.

I whispered "yes" in his ear

And before I knew it his lips were on mine in a passionate kiss I knew then and there that

I loved him and id love him for the rest of my life.

We stood there for the longest time ever just staring into one another's eyes. His looked a

sad shade of green today he still had blood drips on his eyes. So I wiped them away with

my thumbs and he grabbed my hands pulling me close to him he slowly kissed me.

"You know how long I've been dieing to see you Alexandra?"

"no Mike how long?"

"Ten years and now that I have you I hope you know I'm not going to let you go that

easy."

I tensed up because I didn't expect him to pull me so close. There was no room between

our bodies he had me in a tight embrace. And I couldn't help but blush and play with his

hair. God he was beautiful I never wanted him to let go but eventually he had to. We laid

in the grass for several hours at the park together. But soon enough I had to go home. He walked me all the way home and kissed me before leaving.

"Alex?"

"Yes Mike?"

"When can I see you next?"

"Tomorrow at any time ill be here waiting for you." I smiled while saying this

and he had look of pure joy.

"Then ill be here tomorrow my love I bid you goodnight."

"Ohh wait before I leave Alexandra" he turned and whispered in my ear.

"I'm a vampire."

After that he disappeared in the dark my mind was spinning and I fainted.

Chapter Four

It's Sunday now, I cant wait to see Mike I was up all night deciding what to wear.

and thinking about what he had said I didn't care if he was a vampire just as long as he

was mine I loved him but if he bit me there would be problems. I laughed at my thoughts

And I know it sound silly but I was really looking forward to this. My hearts been s

kipping beats I have so many butterflies in my stomach. I heard a nock on my door so I

went down stairs and when I opened the door I saw Mike. I was happy but his eyes were

a different color and he didn't look like Mike.

"Alexandra so nice to see you"

his voice was different almost scary.

"You're not Mike."

"So you can tell now can you" he smiled an evil smile when he said this.

It sent shivers down my spine I slammed the door and ran upstairs and heard a nock at

my door I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"I thought I told you to go away!"

"Alexandra you want me to leave?"

it was Mikes voice no doubt about it.

"Mike! There was a man here and he looked just like you a-and his v-voicee wa-was

so creepy."

I ran into his arms crying.

"Where did he go?" he said it in a menacing tone.

It sent shivers down my spine.

"I-I-I d-don't know* I said shivering in his arms

he held me there for the longest time, after what seemed like forever I went inside waiting

for him to follow but he just stood there. Finally he just knocked twice and smirked at

me.

"Aren't you going to invite me inside."

"Ohh yea I guess that thing about vampires is true, maybe I should make you beg to come

inside."

"So that's how its going to be well maybe I should just leave." he smiled and turned

around.

"Mike! God come inside"

I giggled because in seconds he was inside pinning me against a wall.

"Alex its so hard to keep myself away from you, I want you so badly."

I was blushing badly Mike had never been this close then again he just came back,

"Mike you can have me."

I whispered in his ear. I didn't even recognize what I was saying I never talked like

that I'm way to afraid to.

"Alex don't tease me."

He backed up and grabbed my hand, I giggled and smiled.

"Lets go to my room but no funny stuff Mr. Mike*

I winked at him and turned around running up my stairs into my room.


	3. A chapter

Hmmm... I'm sorry it took me so long to update I'm lazy aha well I'm sorry for any misspelled words but I cant figure out how to put auto correct on my new lap top xD well thank you for the updates and I'm gonna try and add some more chapters within the next few days thanks for reading my stories though -Before I knew it me and Mike were in my room, I was sitting on my bed and he was

leaning against my wall. He looked so cute when he was sitting there with his arms

crost and leaning on my wall. I just about died of happy-ness when he came and sat

next to me, my heart almost leaped out of my cheast when he put his hand on mine,

and when he smiled at me I couldnt help but... **KISS HIM! oh my god I just kissed him**

my heart stopped I had kissed him I mean we kissed before but this was in my room,

with the door shut, and us... on my bed! I wonder if he could tell how badly I was

blushing. But before I knew it he was on top of me pushing me down on my bed and

kissing me non-stop my heart was racing all I could do was kiss him back.

"M-Mike" I said gasping for air in-between kisses.

"yes Alex?"

my heart was racing and I knew that kissing and beds lead to sex... but we have just

reunited sex could wait.

"we're not gonna have sex right?" I was blushing when I said this.

He laughed and smiled at me "not yet." he winked

oh this meant in the future he planned on it.

"oh.. ok"

"Why? Do you want to right now?" he smirked while saying this.

"N-no, I mean I'm not ready to yet." I was blushing so hard.

He kissed me and laughed,

"your so cute."

"no I'm not." I giggled

"yes you are so dont say you aren't."

"Fine" I rolled my eyes at him

and he kissed me. Over an hour had gone by and all we did was make out I couldn't

believe how in love with him I was. We layed next to each other and I smiled at him

I wish we could have layed there forever, but sadly it was time for him to go.

"I'm sorry Alex but I have to leave."

"But I don't want you to Mikey."

"I'll come back tomorrow I promise."

"Ok love" I said and smile at him.

"I love you Alexandra."

"I love you too."

After that he left... three hours has gone by since then its dark out side and theres a full

moon. My parents had to leave on buisness so I'm going to be home alone all week.

I hear a knock on the door and go down stairs it's... (To be continued)


	4. Chapter somthing

Soooo this is my next part ^.^ to the story thank you for reviewing :DD -

It's the guy from this morning, the evil one.

"Wh-who a-are youu?" I said terrified.

"I'm Mike of course" he smirked.

"N-no your not, Mike doesnt have red eyes and he doesnt look like you!"

Mike's eyes were blue this guys eyes were red, as red as blood he looked like

he could kill at any second and it scared me. His hair was a little darker with a

tint of red. He looked like Mike but at the same time he didn't...

"But I am Alexandra I'm Mike well at least I'm the part of Mike you dont know about."

He said it with a devilish smirk, it scared me to think that he could be telling the truth.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I'll only tell you if you invite me inside."

"How do I know your not just going to kill me when you come inside?"

"because I have no reason to kill you, like I said I'm Mike's other side. So

I'm in love with you, so why would I kill you?"

"F-fine (I bit my lip) c-co-come i-inside."

Before I knew it he was walking through my door, I walked to my couch and sat down.

He sat in next to me.

"There is a good and bad side of everyone the Mike you saw only a little while ago was

the one your in love with. (He looks down) I am his other side I'm the bad side."

his devilish smile came back and he pushed me down on the couch.

"You don't even know how badly I want you Alexandra, how badly... we want you."

I was trying to push him away he was pinning my arms down and his strength

compared to mine, I was as strong as a fly against a elaphant stepping on it.

"S-stop!" I yelled.

"Why? you know you want this Alex."

"No I don't want you, you sick bastard."

"Now thats not very nice (he got off me) well untill we meet again."

I blinked and he was gone, I ran to my door and locked it I didn't know what to think.

Could he really be Mike? was he just messing with my mind? how do I feel about... him?

all these questions were running through my head and after twenty minutes of thinking.

The thought of, Am I in love with both of them? crossed my mind, when ever I saw the

"other Mike" my heart raced, I felt all warm and fuzzy, and I couldn't stop thinking

about him. I felt the same exact way with my Mike and it makes me wonder...

Is it ok to love both of them?

No I can't like both of them, it's not aloud no no no I can;t like both of them my heart

belongs to Mike and only Mike!

so why? why was I feeling like this?


	5. idk xD

**My words are bold I felt when I was talking I needed it to be diff. from the story ^.^ So I was curiouse should I have a smut scene in this story? xD Half of me says yes and the other just wants to scream pervert at me. Aha well here is the next part to my story :D ~**

Over a week had gone by since the evil side of Mike has show, Mike is his normal cute

self it's odd to think I'm dating the **hottest **guy ever! I mean come on every one should

be jelous aha. Mike just left and I feel alone when he isn't here, and when he is all i do

is blush and stutter with my words. Because only a week ago we almost did... **it and **

**when I say it I mean sex **I just get all awkward now cause I'm afraid that it might

happen then he'll leave. But I don't really care haha now what to do in this boring house

of mine... CAT! (Alex makes :O face) there is a kitty in my back yard! (Epic smiley :D)

"Here kitty kitty."

Alex said as she walked out into her back yard towards the kitty.

"Well I never new you were a cat person."

Before Alex new it there was a kitten in her arms and an evil Mike in front of her.

"I don't believe I told you, you could come in my yard."

"Well even though that might be true, you still want me here I mean come on you're in love with me and you know it."

"No I'm not!" she was blushing when she said this.

"Then why are you blushing?" he said with an evil smile ( :] )

Alex turned around and whispered "just go.. please."

He left and she went in her house, she sat down on her couch andstarted thinking. Mike

was him and he was Mike but at the same time there two diffrent people in so many

ways. Is the evil Mike the real Mike or is the good side the real Mike, it confused me.

Who was I in love with? a monster? a angel? or both... I think I'm in love with the good

side but I have no clue as of to how I feel about the evil side. There was a knock at the

door.

"Who is it?" Alex yelled.

"It's Kayla now let me in damn it!"

Alex got up and answered the door.

"What do you wa.." Kayla was pushing Alex out of her way and draged her over to the

couch made her sit down and sat across from her on the other couch.

"Alex I don't know how to really say this but... I-I'm pregnant." Kayla looked down

"I knew it!"

"I tell you I'm prego and that's how you respond?" Kayla said with a seriouse look.

"You're not joking?" Alexandra said wide eye'd ( O.O )

"Y-yes"

"Who's the papa?"

"N-Ni-Nick" she hid her face behind her hands. ( /).(\ )

"Ohhh wow (pure shock) well I will let you stay here so you're family doesn't murder you." Alex said

"Ok thanks. (Kayla smiled and stood up) I'm gonna go get some clothes and come back, ok?"

"Okk see you later bye!"

Then Kayla left, the house fell silent and if a pin fell on the floor you would sooooo hear

it. Alex was tired so she went up stairs and layed on her bed falling asleep instantly.

**6 Hours Later 10:00 P.M**

I woke up and instantly picked up my phone and called Mike.

Ring...Ring...Ri-

"Hello?" A tired sounding Mike answered

"M-Mi-Mike can you come over and umm sleep with me?" My heart stoped ( xD )

"Sure, but there's no promises I won't do anything dirty or perverted hahaha."

You could practicaly feel his huge ass smile through the phone from the question.

Before she even knew Mike was standing in her room.

"H-How did y-you.."

"Shhh... (he puts his finger to her lips) don't say anything."

He then kissed her and layed down on the bed and pulled her against her cheast.

"I love you more than you will ever know Alexandra."

"I-I-I l-love youu tooo."

He laughed at how she couldn't say her words clearly it was cute how nervouse she was.

He then wraped his arms around my waist and I couldnt think straight I was saying

giberish, and he could tell how nervouse I was around him I think he took pleasure out of

it cause he is smiling like a kid that just got exactly what they wanted for Christmas.

"So why did you call me at 10 at night to come sleep with you? wait don't tell me you meant something comletely diffrent when you said "sleep" with you." ( ;D )

"Oh please ( xD ) she kissed his cheek.. I just.. I just had a nightmare." ( . )

"Well allow me to make you feel better." he winked and... ( Should I continue :D )

**So this is what I managed to do in a half an hour I'm slow at thinking what to type but I do know how the story will go :D and there will even be a continuation when this "Book" ends aha I think its more than what I posted at like 4 in the morning yesterday but I'm not so shure and I plan on continuing it later tonight. So what does Mike plan to do to Alex? Will the evil one come out and trick her? Or will they just cuddle and fall asleep? Orrrrr will there be smutt ;O You won't know till later till then ~ Felecia :D**


	6. Ok

**I shall make the impossible happen with this next part :D ~**

He winked and... kissed her neck, before she knew it she was lifted and put on top of his

stomach. They started kissing and Alex's heart was racing...

"HEYYYYY I'M BACKKK!" A very loud Kayla walked through her bedroom door.

"Holy shit! what the fuck did I walk in on (xD ) well I'll let you to love birds be" ( ;D )

Kayla smiled and left the room. Alexandra on the other hand was so embaressed

that right now she had her face burried in Mike's cheast. But Mike lifted her head with

his finger and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Alexandra didn't even have

controle of her body right now and she felt like.. like another person was in her because

she wouldn't be grinding her hips against his right? and she wouldn't be..

'Oh my god! I'm unbottoning his pant!' Alex though ( xD )

She then procedded ever so slowly take his shirt off, and he was tugging on hers.

"A-are you sure we sh-should do thisss ton-tonight?." Alexandra said

"Only if you want to love." He said it in the most seductive voice ever. :D

"Well maybe we should when umm Kayla's not home xD"

"Hahahaa ok."

Alex was embaressed as much as she wanted to take her love with Mike to the

next level she still had to respect the fact her best friendwas across the hall.

And knowing hershe would hear a "Get it in!" or something like that aha. But sometime

soon she would definently have sex with him because she loved Mike more than life

itself and she wanted to show him how much she loved him, maybe this would even

bring them closer than what were. Alex kissed mike for a longtime and eventually sleep

took over and they passed out. (xD )

**I'm tired aha and this is all i felt like writing I''ll add more later cause I'm tired at 3 in the morning xD **


	7. Kaylas Chapter

**ok soo felecia is sleeping . so it's kayla's turn! :D my turn to try to write!**

**ehehehe lets see how this goes.**

(Kayla POV)

I slamed Alex's door behind me 'what the hell did I just walk in on! Wait!..I got this..I got this...She needs a condom!'.

I ran to my room and quickly shuffled to my closet and found the shoe box with all my dirty things. and then headed back to her room opened the door and

"DON'T BE LIKE ME! BE SAFE!". and threw the condom at them and ran for my life and baby tuxedo's life we went to the park.

I slowly sat on a swing and put my hands on my tummy where baby tuxedo was ' If it's that basterd Nick's it's not my fault I guess..'

*flashback*

"Haha Guy's 'm gonna go get a soda, Alex if I'm not back in 20 come looking for me and bring a BIG stick"

I kicked the vending machine and my fave soda fell out

"Watermelon kiwi hooray!" I said with alittle dance

"Hey Kayla" I smiled at my buddie Nick

"Oh hey deree Nickoliee" 'He looks all fidjety wonder what's up' I thought to myself.

"Will you come help me with my car it's like 3 blocks down?"

"Oh suree why not!" Nick always knew how great I was with cars.

We walked down a few streets and then around a corner we were at a dead end..

" Nick..bro ...What's going on..?" I asked slight fear in my voice He and I both knew he could easlily over power me.

He gave a wicked smile "You know exactly what's going, the way your always teasing me with your body."

I backed up shaking my head no this couldn't be happening he was Nick my buddie the Fries to my ketchup this was a bad dream a joke but if only it was.

The rest was a blurred memory except Nick pulling out a knife to kill me after he had his grusom way with me and a red haired creature of the light saving me.

*End Flash back*

I Smiled thinking of the red haired creature of light.

He was the reason I kept going all this time I never learned his name or saw his face but I saw his firey orange red hair and he had stole my impure heart.

'Oh creature of light'

He never left my thoughts he haunted me

I got up and walked home 'cause I knew it was safe now Alex wasn't mad.

Alex was the only person I ever told about what happend with Nick and the red haired creature of light.

As i closed the door and layed down on my bed.

I thought of the one night with the red haired creature of light and If baby tuxedo was his...

**And Bam! cliffhanger love it hate it let me and the awesome one know !**

**Love Kayla 3**


	8. pov's

**Sooo I'm late updating and stuff ive been buisy with work and school and other crazy shit in my life ive been meaning to update for a while now but due to my tendancy to hurt my self allot or get grounded i have been severly lazy or in need of a computer so this is my new beggining of the POV's mwahahhahah ;)**

Mike's POV:

Alexandra... she is my world, the reason I was happy, the reason I smiled, and the reason I could even live but she's been hiding something from me I can tell.

"Mi-Mike, your already up?"

"Yes I am." I smiled and kissed her gently

god... she was beautifull

"that reminds me, is there something your not telling me? Are you cheating on me? Do you not love me anymore?"

I blurted all the questions out at once I feared Alex would hate me for even ssuspecting her.

"I... I know ive been acting strange. But it's honestly nothing you need to **worry** about, I could never cheat on you, your the love of my life! and I'm sorry ive been rather diffrent."

"It's fine love, let's get breakfast." I smiled at her because she looked upset and I didn't want her to stress. I watched as she sat up on her bed stretching her arms and getting up.

"Ugg I don't want to get up" she yawned.

"you dont have to babe." I smirked

"well I'm hungary too!" she wined and I laughed at her making her blush.

"shut up!" she was hiding her face now and I kissed the top of her head softly.

"then ill bring you breakfast" I said smiling.

"how about we just make it together" she said blushing.

We finnaly got up and made our way to the kitchen, I watched what she was doing as she grabbed a bowl then went to the fridge...

then everything went black.

Alexandra's POV:

I was in the fridge and all of a suden Mike was kissing my neck moving his hand along the curve of my body then... then his hand wass going to low for comfort at the moment.

"Stop Mike I'm making food." I said not in a mad tone but not in a happy tone.

I heard a low whisper in my ear an eary whisper the kind that send shivers down your spine.

"It's not Mike." the voice said.

I screeched and jumped then slammed my fridge shut and ran out my door... sadly he followed.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled.

"Come on baby you know you want me I'm still Mike just better not a little pussy that wont do shit!" I heard yelled back

due to I was sprinting as far the fuck away as possible. The conversation went back and forth but it was mostly just me yelling for him to fuck off, I couldnt even pay attention to what I was doing and before I knew it I was in the middle of a road with a car driving way the hell over the speed limit twords me. I quickly jumped out of the way to the other side of the road. Then everything went pitch black...

Kayla's POV:

Beep Beep Beep... Kayla heard as she sat in a chair at the hospital, only a few minutes ago she was sitting at home blarring music waiting for Alex to get home. The girl left the biggest mess ever in the kitchen. When she recieved a phone call...

"Hi, is this Kayla Ashley?" the voice said.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"This is Andrew from Halory Hospital... your friend Alexandra has had an.. accident. I'm sorry to say but we dont knw if shes going to make it, she said she wanted you here with her."

"Ill be right there!" I yelled then threw the phone and ran out the door.

Now back to reallity this chair hurts like a mother fucker jesus christ, before she knew it Mike was standing in front of her wait this wasnt Mike but he looked like him.

"Hi I'm Andrew I belie

ve we spoke on the phone if you dont mind I'll take you to go see Alexandra."

Alexandra's POV:

I awoke with the biggest headache in the world.

"I cant believe I jumped into a fucking pole and knocked my self out!" I mummbled to myself.

Oh well isnt this fanfuckingtastic! My phones broke FUCKKKKKKK. I mind beat the shit out of my self for this. Well I guess I'll just go home and wait for Kayla or my Mike to come home.

Mike's POV:

When I woke up I saw Kayla tied to a table knocked out and me standing over her body with a knife in my hand. I quickly threw the knife at the wall untied her and ran as fast as I could (Very fucking fast hint hint hes a vampire.) Befor I knew it I was standing in front of Alexandra's house knocking on the door. And what I saw next changed my life forever...

Alexandra stould before him with blood running down her neck, bruses all over her body, and tears streaming down her face.

"Mike!" she cried leaping into his arms.

"W-what happened to you." I looked at the love of my life who looked like she was in so much pain and agony.

What she whispered to me next made my heart stop...

"you happend."


	9. I'm Sorry

**Now just to turn my story into one of those crappy movies that go back in time to before the dramatic scene... ;D**

Alexandra's POV:

Wow its so sunny outside I should go somewhere but I dont want to see... him. Nock... Knock... Knock I heard at my door as I stood up...

"Who is it?"

the door flew open after that and there he was with hunger writen all over his face.

"Do you want to know who the real Mike is? how he suduces young girls then-"

He was playing with my hair scaning my body taking it all in like it was... something to eat.

"well let's not get carried away, anyways I'm going to show you what it's like to be me... a vampire." He said the last part in a whisper then...

"Ahhhhh! STOP STOP STO-"

I was yelping, because before I knew it he was on top of me biting my neck my human abilities were no match to his vampire ones and he was biting wherever he could and scratching and my blood was. was everywhere. He only looked at me and smirked when he was done, I thought was going to die and honestly I was... I was ready. Before I started seeing stars one I thought of one thing only

'I'm sorry.'

**3 hours later**

Naratore's POV:

Alex was watching as blood trickled down her cold body that felt so much pain. She couldn't help but question herself, am I going to die? Does Mike know of the terror inside him? Why couldn't she stop feeling the pain?

She heard a knock at the door and answered it when she saw Mike, her Mike she couldnt help but leap into his arms because... he completed her, he might have done this to her but.. he couldnt control it, right?

When he asked what happened she responded with you happened and she saw the look of confusion sweep over him and honestly she knew it wasnt his fault but... she needed to tell him in orded to save him, right?

"Mike you have another personality it comes out of you and harms people he.. he did this to me, and I know you probably dont believe me because you dont remember right?"

"AlexandraI-I'm so sorry I knew I blacked out but I never knew I could I could do these things expecially to you, your the love of my life and and and I cant live knowing ive done this to you..."

When he said that I felt like my heart was being torn from my cheast because his voice was full of sorrow and pain. It hurt me to think someone so kind and gentle could behold a.. a monster.

Kayla's POV:

Holy mother fuck, Holy mother fuck, HOLY MOTHER FUCK!

What the hell happened the last thing I remember happening was going to the hospital then Andrew? was that his name? put a rag- WAIT, he drugged me oh my fucking cod he drugged me! And now I'm on a table and... theres theres a knife on the floor he he he was gonna kill me.

Where are you angel of light when I most need you I hugged myself thinking of the man I s desperatly loved... "Ryan." I whispered in my lonelyness while closing my eyes then... arms wraped around me?

"Yes dear?" It... it was Ryan!

"R-Ryan wha-?" I was cut off when he kissed me.

"Ryan, why the hell are you here?" I said flailing my arms spazzing out pushing him away.

"What the hell man, what the acctual fucking hell?" I yelled across the room.

"I saw a guy taking you here and I'm sorry but I was worried and and and I followed you."

"Well if that all lets kiss again."

I didnt believe him but my emotions are so out of wack being pregnant and all and I love this man, right?

Ryan's POV:

I'm so sick of acting like I'm in love with her, he stared at Kayla who was making out with him and couldnt tell he was not enjoying it. But he had to so he could get close to Alex so he could get close to Mike so he could destroy Mike for...

Mike's POV:

I left Alex's a little while ago I still can't believe what ive done I dont deserve to live... Hey is that is that snow? Wow time has flown by I cant believe its winter... back to subject maybe she'll be safer if I leave... Thats right I'll leave and tell her I was going forever and she'd never find me because I never really loved her in the first place... I just I cant hurt her again I'll just have to break our promise again...

"I'm sorry Alex." I whispered before texting her that we need to talk, to come meet me at a coffee shop around 11:00 p.m thats where I'm going to say... good bye.


End file.
